One Last Breath
by Wind2
Summary: Goku's P.O.V. before and while he dies fighting radditz. It's good, I promise! R&R please!


   I don't own DBZ, case closed.

   Hi people. This just kind of popped into my head one night. I was thinking about the song "One Last Breath" by Creed, and how I wanted to write a fic to it. Well, I couldn't really come up with a short fic to go with the words, so I kind of took the title. So, I got the title and concept of this fic from that song. Got it? Good.

    This is from Goku's P.O.V. and is when Radditz is on earth. Too many people write about Gohan and coping with Goku dying at the cell games, so I wrote about Goku's death when Radditz is on earth! People who know my writing know (or have figured out…hopefully) that I like to write about things that aren't written about a lot. 

I know there's a fic out there with a similar title. I know it was on the site first. Please understand that I'm not trying to rip off the author's title. This was the most appropriate title for my fic. Thanks for understanding. 

Read and enjoy this. I hope it's not too bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Last Breath

   Life is funny sometimes. It's funny how you can do just about anything, but it never seems enough. Funny how you can protect something—or someone so precious that they're never safe. It's funny how the two unlikely people become comrades, or fall in love. It's funny how some days things can't seem to go you're way, and others are perfect.

   It's funny that mine seems to always end in fighting.

   Is there a point to all of this? All of this madness, hatred, and violence. Why do people—breathing, living human beings like you and me, always resort to unnecessary measures. 

    Wait, I'm not human. My whole life I thought I was just another kid out there in the world. Besides for my supposedly unnatural strength and tail, I thought I led a regular life of adventure. I thought I was normal.

   I was wrong. God, was I so wrong. Now I have my supposed long lost brother on my hands. He says I'm something called a Saya-Jin. But, how can someone so evil be my brother? It's not possible. He is not my brother. My brother would not take my son as a hostage. 

   Piccolo is helping me, what a surprise. First he wants me dead, now he wants to help me. Life sure is strange. He seems to have some new attack. He wanted to use it one me, but now it has to be used on Radditz, my brother. No! He's NOT my brother! 

   He powers it up. I put Radditz into a headlock as Piccolo fires his attack. A spiraling beam emerges from his two fingers. I think I'm afraid for the first time in my life. That strange feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen is that what fear feels like? The energy is coming closer. I can feel it. My skin tingles in anticipation. I am ready. Or am I? 

   I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my life. My family…what are they going to do without me? I'm so sorry they're going to have to go through this. I don't want them to suffer any pain. 

  A piercing pain goes through my stomach. I don' think I have felt anything like it. It's like little needles pricking your skin at first. Then the real pain comes. The agonizing pain, the excruciating pain. Then everything goes numb. Now I can't feel anything. Am I dying? I've never been dead before. 

   I hear a thump on the ground. My whole abdomen hurts. I can barely move. I see a small figure leaning over me. Gohan…my son…

   I hear his tiny voice. "Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?"

   He sounds so worried. I attempt to reach up and touch him one last time, but I can't. I feel something wet fall onto my face. Gohan's crying. He knows I'm not going to be here much longer.

   "Gohan, don't cry." I say, trying not to cry myself. I can barely speak though. "Take care of your mother, and be a good boy. Tell her I love her."

   And now I'm down to one last breath…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awkward ending, I know. I did that purposely. Notice that I didn't mention the dragonballs? I left them out purposely too.  So how was it? Good, bad, inspiring, beautiful? Probably none of them, but review and let me know! 

I know this was really short. I did a word count on it, and it's a little over 500 words. Whatever, it was meant to be short.

BTW this is a one shot. I don't care how much you beg, I won't write another chapter. Well…maybe if you beg enough…

Don't be too mean reviewing this. I know it's not the best thing in the world, but I was depressed at the time I wrote this…


End file.
